


Can't you feel me going crazy

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Paradox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: When Ohno was asked who is the sexiest member in Arashi he answered: "Isn't it MatsuJun?". This answer causes lots of problems...





	Can't you feel me going crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pretty old as I wrote it after Arashi's amazing P.A.R.A.D.O.X. PV came out and Ohno said this line in an interview. Have fun (and please don't expect too much plot^^;)

Ohno had just started to make himself comfortable on his huge sofa and was looking forward to watch his favourite TV Program about fishing when his doorbell rang. Sighing, he stood up and went to look who was disturbing him. He opened his door but before he could greet the person standing in front of it, he was pushed inside his flat. His guest pressed him against the wall, fixating Ohno's hands over his head with his one hand while he crushed their lips together in a heated kiss.

“Nino...” Ohno tried to ask his guest, but the other man didn't give his Leader the chance to say anything, but pushed his tongue deep inside the warm mouth. For several minutes Nino nibbled, bit and sucked on Ohno's lips and tongue before he released the older one. However, instead of explaining his behaviour, Nino pushed Ohno back into the living room and made him sit down on the sofa.

Only now Ohno realized that Nino was wearing his outfit from the P.A.R.A.D.O.X. video. The blue velvety jacket was emphasizing his slender upper body nicely and different to the video, the necktie was sitting a bit loosely around Nino's neck. His soft hair was sticking out from under the hat that added a manly touch to his face.

While Ohno examined Nino, the younger man had switched off the television and put a CD in Ohno's stereo. Finally, Nino turned around to Ohno and looked at the slightly smaller man.

“What was that supposed to be in the news this morning?” Nino asked, his voice more like a growl. Ohno wasn't sure what Nino was talking about so he decided to just look innocently at his band member.

“Don't look at me like that! I'm talking about you saying that Jun is the sexiest member!” Nino went on and finally Ohno understood what brought Nino to him this evening. Judging the outfit of the younger one, Nino had something planned for the evening.

“I'll show you who is the sexiest member among us.” With these words Nino switched the stereo on and after the first few notes Ohno knew that it was their new single.

Without any more words, Nino began to dance to the song. It was the choreo they had learned in NY, but Nino seemed to put much more effort into it. He had given a good performance for the video but this dance now was different. He watched Ohno's reaction through half-lidded eyes, his lips slightly opened while he moved his body in a very sensual way. Nino oozed sex with every movement and Ohno wasn't unaffected at all. He suddenly felt the urge to touch Nino and to kiss the white skin at his neck. When Nino showed a full body wave, rolling his hips forward while adding a light push upwards, Ohno lost himself and one second later he was in front of Nino, his lips searching for the thin ones of the other man. They shared another sensual kiss and when they broke apart, Nino's fiery eyes were fixating Ohno.

“Who is the sexiest member in Arashi?” he asked, his usual high voice dark as the night.

“You, Ninomiya Kazunari!” Ohno said in an instant and grabbed the blue velvety jacket to push it down. While a content expression appeared on Nino's face, he grabbed the hem of Ohno's shirt and pulled it over the other one's head, enjoying the heat coming from Ohno's dark skin. They were naked in no second and while the music went on they were dancing close, their hips pressed together while they fondled each other's butt.

“Wanna make love?” Nino sang into Ohno's ear, his voice as deep as the ocean and Ohno simply moaned. It was answer enough because Nino pulled Ohno down onto the floor with and began to lick on the hard, dark buds.

“Going down there...” Nino moaned and moved towards Ohno's weeping member to swallow it. While he made sure to tease Ohno with his tongue, he began to work his hole open with his fingers. When he had Ohno whimpering and bucking his hips to meet his fingers, Nino pulled out earning himself a discontent moan. He spit into his hand and quickly covered his member with it before he positioned himself. He spread Ohno's butt cheeks to reveal the little puckering hole. He guided his member towards it and pushed in slowly. He didn't stop until his pubic hair met Ohno's skin.

The older man had reached for Nino's hands on his hips and now pulled on them, making Nino fall on top of him.

“I'm gonna make you keep on, baby!” Ohno whispered and rolled his hips upwards to indicate Nino that he was more than ready to go on. Nino groaned before he began to move. Their moans were flowing into the music as if they belonged into the song. Nino began to mark Ohno's soft skin on the neck while Ohno's fingernails left traces on Nino's skin.

“Baby~” Ohno moaned in a high voice when Nino found his spot. Hammering against it with every move, Nino felt Ohno getting tighter. He reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around his Leader's member.

“Say my name when you come!” he asked and began to pump Ohno's member. With only a few movements he made Ohno reach his high.

“Nino~” The white liquid splattered over Nino's hand and Ohno dug his nails deep into Nino's back. Feeling Ohno tightening, Nino rammed into him one more time before he spilled his cum deep inside of his leader. He searched for Ohno's lips while he rode himself through his orgasm and collapsed into Ohno's chest when the excitement ebbed away, making space for a warm, fuzzy feeling.

“My sexy Nino.” Ohno simply said while he let his hands wander up and down Nino's back. This simple phrase was all Nino had needed to hear and he snuggled himself deeper into Ohno's arms.

 

Jun was welcomed home by a very pouty Aiba. His boyfriend didn't say a word and even denied the welcome home kiss. Jun sat down next to Aiba on the sofa and smiled at the taller man.

“Baby, what's up? Did you have a bad day?” he asked, his voice sweet as honey. Aiba pressed his lips together and let Jun wait for another minute before he answered.

“Why does Ohno know that you're sexy?” he asked and Jun sighed in relief. He had worried that the cause for Aiba's pouting was more complex.

“I don't know why he said it. Maybe he liked my dance?!” Jun offered an explanation, but Aiba's lips were still pouty. Jun began to play with Aiba's fingers and tried to put the softest expression on his face. Aiba had never been the type that could sulk forever.

“I don't like that Riida said it like that. Now everyone thinks he knows something special about you that makes you sexy in his eyes.” Aiba said, but began to draw little circles on the back of Jun's hand as well.

“He doesn't know a thing about me being sexy, because you're the only one I'll ever show!” Jun said determined and finally, the smile was back on Aiba's face.

“Will you show me now?” Aiba asked and a slight pink crept over his cheeks.

“O course, baby. So you wanna make love?!” Jun said. He knew the answer, but he just wanted Aiba to tell him again and indeed, the taller man nodded happily.

Jun stood up and reached out for Aiba. “You wanna watch me while we're doing it?” he asked, knowing that Aiba liked it that way.

“Yes, please. I want to see you while you're moving inside of me.” Aiba stated and took Jun's hand. While Jun kissed Aiba slowly, he guided him into the bedroom in front of their big wardrobe that had a huge mirror on its doors. In no second, both were naked and Aiba positioned himself on his fours. He looked to his left and saw Jun rummaging in their drawer to find the lube, but his eyes were glued onto Jun's pretty butt and back. He loved to watch how the muscles worked under the skin and couldn't wait to watch Jun in action.

When Jun returned, he was swaying his hips in the way only he could do and it was driving Aiba wild every time he saw it. Jun got down on his knees and positioned himself behind Aiba.

“Can you make me fly high?” Aiba asked and Jun just smirked before he entered Aiba in one swift movement. Caught in surprise, Aiba moaned his partner's name and let his head fall down onto his arms.

Jun was pounding hard into him, increasing the speed step by step to drive Aiba slowly to his high.

“Didn't you say you want to watch?” Jun asked, his voice like a growl of a lion. Aiba only whimpered, but forced himself to look up again into the mirror. He witnessed Jun rolling his hips sensually to be able to push deep into Aiba. Jun's hair was sticking to his forehead while his lips were parted. His eyes were locked onto Aiba's in the mirror and the tall man could see the fire burning inside of them.

Suddenly, Jun pulled out and sat down behind Aiba. He reached for the older man and pulled him onto his lap, slipping into him easily. Aiba was now looking directly into the mirror and saw his own red and sweaty face. Jun began to push upwards into Aiba, loving the way his body shuddered at the action.

“Touch yourself!” Jun demanded and Aiba followed, wrapping a hand around his length. Jun lay his hand around Aiba's and together they pumped the hard flesh according to the rhythm Jun was setting by thrusting into Aiba.

Watching himself, being jerked off by Jun's and his own hand, moving up and down Jun's length turned Aiba's brain into jelly and the only word he could articulate was Jun's name. He chanted it like a mantra while he was advancing his high.

Seeing Aiba lost in pleasure like this didn't leave Jun unaffected either and he sped up once more. He tightened his grip around Aiba's hand and was rewarded with a long moan.

Aiba reach his high first and spilled his white juice all over his own and Jun's hand. Riding Aiba through his orgasm, Jun felt his own muscles tighten and when Aiba went limb inside his embrace, he shot his juice deep into him, the taller man's name on his lips.

They bathed in their afterglow and it was Jun who recovered from it first. He nibbled onto Aiba's earlobe and enjoyed the goose bumps appearing on Aiba's soft skin.

“Was it high enough?” he whispered and Aiba grinned.

“It was, but next time, let's fly into the night, shall we?” he gave back and Jun chuckled, pressing Aiba closer to his chest.

 

Sho watched his girlfriend from the side. Her belly was quite impressive already and Sho couldn't believe that it was really his child that she was carrying.

“Sho-chan, there is something I want this night!” Keiko suddenly said, pulling him out of his thoughts. Sho's eyes began to sparkle. This phrase sounded very promising and they hadn't been on it since months.

“Wanna make love?” Sho asked therefore, sure it was what she wanted. It definitely was what he wanted. However, instead of a softly breathed “yes” he was hit hard on his head.

“You pervert! Of course not! I really want some pickled vegetables now!” she demanded and Sho had to fight hard to suppress a desperate moan.

“Honey, we don't have it in our fridge...” he began to speak softly to her.

“Then go and buy some! They always have pickled vegetables in the supermarket!” Keiko explained in a tone that didn't allow any protest. Still Sho tried.

“But Babe, it's raining...”

“I don't care!” was the sudden reply and Sho already saw some tears in her eyes. Before she could make a scene, he stood up and got dressed in his coat. He reached for the umbrella and the last thing he saw was her content face while Keiko snuggled back under the blanket on the sofa.

Murmuring, Sho left their apartment and opened his umbrella to protect himself from the downpour. He began to pity himself as he could imagine Nino getting jealous over what Ohno said and Sho bet his certificate from Keio onto Nino visiting Ohno this night. Aiba had already told him that he had planned to seduce Jun with acting all jealous, so these two were at it too.

Honestly, after dancing all sexy the whole day for the video, Sho had felt somewhat aroused and had thought about setting some moves into action this night. However, Keiko had not even acknowledged their performance when he had showed it to her although Sho had been sure she liked the outfit with the suit and hat on him. However, she had been in a bad moon ever since he came home and had bossed him around.

He bought the pickled vegetables and went back home. When he opened the door, his girlfriend was waiting for him in her soft blue night gown that barely covered her butt cheeks and showed her round breasts as well as the round belly nicely.

“Welcome back, Sho-chan! Wanna make love?” she breathed and in no second Sho was inside their flat.


End file.
